Prologue: 🎶
Derogatory terms used and criminal activity!! ⚠️ "C'mon, C'mon..." I dragged the bag across the damp, freshly rained on concrete in the park. "I just have to make it home..." The bag was heavy. What else did I expect, it held the unconscious body of my past lover. I couldn't simply let him get away with what he did to me. "Finally, I'm home." I sighed as I went around the back to open the hatch to the cellar. I untied the bag and threw the body down in it. He should wake up soon, and then I can have a new playmate along with my first lover. I turn around and find myself flashed with bright, white lights. Some are red and blue. A voice shouts at me, and my will to float gives and I fall to the ground. -- "Will Gamma Ray please rise?" I heard the coarse and rough voice of the judge. I floated up weakly, now with handcuffs over my star nubs. I went up to my podium, dejected. My yellow body was cooler than I'm used to it being. "Gamma, you are on trial for multiple felonies all relating to kidnapping, disturbing the peace and theft. What do you plead?" "...I plead--" Before I could finish my sentence, a female Star spoke up in her tears. "He's guilty! Guilty, I say! Send that faggot to the fuckin' asylum where he belongs for taking my son!" She threw her wet handkerchief at me, yelling bloodcurdling. The guards escorted her, and I looked down. What have I done with my life? I looked at the judge and had only one thing to do. "I plead guilty, sir." I looked back at my family. They were all sad, disappointed and angry at the same time. -- "Why is this boy in here? Isn't he a little too young?" "He was sentenced to two years here. They suspect his mental health is rapidly declining and that he has to 'repent for misdeeds.'" The Nimbi nurse gave me a vial of pills. I swallowed them. These were to keep my depression at bay. I had more pills. Pills to calm me down, and some to hinder my emotions if I were to ever become erratic again. The authorities have notified me that my stay here is almost over. I have just one more day and I'm to be set free, but at a price. I cannot return back home and must relocate. My family has also been evicted, as they are the only people who can, and will, take care of me. I have become a menace to my society and I have been told I am simply unwanted. The next day, my family came to pick me up. My brother and sisters hugged me, telling me in hushed tones it will be okay. My parents were sad too, and I knew they all understood me and forgave my unfortunate actions. Even with all that, I could still hear that woman's horrific jeers. I hated myself. My sexuality, my emotions, myself in an entirety. What did I become? I was a simple self-practiced singer that performed plays for my siblings and parents. We relocated as we were told. We made it to a place called "Rogueport". I couldn't understand what made this place so popular. It was kind of bad, but I suppose I'm just used to my rich boy community back home. Our house was still good though, as we still had our money. I could see I lived close to only a few houses, one was more damaged than the rest. But I could see a green coated bandit in the window. I shrugged but realized where I may have seen it before. Back when I was in the Glitz Pit. "It can't be, can it...? I totally forgot he was here... I... this may not be so bad after all... I just have to keep it away from him... and maybe I can have a chance at love again... maybe."